


Quarantine

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coronavirus, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Quarantine, pokerus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Hop and Bede find themselves quarantined together as Pokerus sweeps Galar
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> i was joking around with my friend shapeshiftinterest on tumblr (also shapeshiftinterest on ao3) about a fanart commission and she made a joke about the coronavirus and i made a joke about pokerus and i was like "hmm...thatd make a good fic!" so here! hope you enjoy!

“ _ Breaking news of the highly dangerous, POVID-19 disease. It seems that the dangerous virus that has afflicted and quickly swept the world, has now evolved to affect humans as well as pokemon. Pokemon Center nurses are working around the clock to give aid to pokemon and their trainers afflicted and possibly find a cure...This just in, I’m getting reports that the citizens of Galar are now being placed under quarantine in their homes by the police. We advise the people of Galar to keep themselves, and their loved ones safe at this time as we try to bring you coverage. _ ”

“Well isn’t this just great!” Bede threw his arms up in frustration. 

“Don’t worry, Wooloo.” Hop cooed into the sheep pokemon’s fluff covered ear. “I won’t let that nasty pokerus get you!”

Wooloo ‘baa’ed in reply.

“Trapped in here with you lot is just how I wanted to spend my time!” Bede huffed.

“I know, I know, Wooloo. I’m scared too.” Hop admitted. “But we have to be strong!”

Wooloo started to lick Hop’s face, to which Hop giggled.

“I have important work to do, you know! I can’t be cooped up in here with you fools!”

“Oh, what’s that, Wooloo?” Hop asked the sheep. “No, don’t be silly. That’s not your long lost mum, it’s just Bede.”

Bede growled.

“Will you stop playing around with your Wooloo and figure out a way to get us out of here!?” 

“What do you expect me to do, Bede!?” Hop said as he stood. 

“Something useful, for starters!” Bede got up in Hop’s face.

“I can’t very well just stroll outside and politely ask the cops to let us out of here, or pull a bloody cure out of my arse!” 

Hop and Bede growled in each other's faces, staring daggers at each other. It wasn’t until Hop felt something against his leg and heard his Wooloo’s worried baa, that he decided to put aside their petty squabble for now. Hop bent down to pet Wooloo’s head and alleviate his worried look.

“The only thing we can do right now is take care of each other and our pokemon.” Hop said. “I know it might be hard for you, caring for something other than yourself, but at least make an attempt.”

“What did you say to me!?” Bede snapped.

“You heard me.”

“I’ll show you! Not only can I beat you, I can take care of my pokemon better than you as well!” Bede said.

Bede reached into his long purple coat, pulling out a pokeball. 

“Ponyta, come out!” Bede commanded, as he pressed the button on the pokeball’s face.

With a shining beam of light, a small Ponyta appeared with a whine and a kick of it’s hooves in the air. Bede noticed Hop staring, and was put on the spot.

“U-um…” Bede started. “Come here, Ponyta.”

Hop and Wooloo watched as Ponyta gave Bede a confused look. Bede was getting shown up already, and decided to pat his legs to beckon the Ponyta over.

“H-here boy! Good Ponyta!”

Ponyta nervously stumbled itself to Bede’s place, and Bede bent down to rub its horned head, through its pasteled mane.

“It will be okay, Ponyta. I’m here for you!” Bede forced a warm smile.

Ponyta backed away, even more confused at its master’s unusual actions.

“Work with me, you dumb animal.” Bede whispered through his teeth.

Pontya’s horn started to glow and Bede found himself pushed onto his bottom by a psychic force, as the Ponyta galloped to the other side of the room.

“Agh! W-wait! I didn’t mean it!” Bede said.

Hop started to laugh at Bede’s dismay.

“Well, at least you get an A for effort!”

“Oh, shut up!”

Bede didn’t try to get up, remaining on the floor, folding his legs up to his knees. Hop’s laughter died down when he saw Bede sigh into his legs.

Hop stood and walked over to Bede, leaving Wooloo to roll his way to Bede’s Ponyta.

“Come on, mate. I’m just havin’ a laugh!” Hop said.

Bede didn’t budge, or even look at Hop. Hop bent down to sit next to him.

“What’s the matter?”

Bede sighed. 

“I might die here...I might die here without ever having a real friend to my name. Not even my pokemon like me. What the bloody hell does that say about me?” Bede sighed.

“Bede…”

“Just look at you. You’ve got Victor...you’ve got the champion...everyone seems to like you.”

“Don’t be like that, Bede...aren’t I your friend?”

“I thought we were rivals?”

“Oh, it’s all Orans and Aspears!”

“That makes no sense.” Bede smiled.

“I’m saying just because we're rivals don’t mean we can’t be friends either!” Hop threw an arm on Bede’s shoulder. “The best rivalries are built on friendships! Look at me and Vic! If you can’t be friends with your rival, then you're just enemies.”

“Right…” Bede giggled. “I...I wouldn’t want to have enemies, would I?”

“That's the spirit!”

Bede suddenly saw Wooloo roll its way to Bede’s side, and even Ponyta followed. Both of them nuzzled against Bede’ leg, cheering him up a bit. Bede ran his hand through Ponyta’s mane again.

“I’m sorry, Ponyta…”

Ponyta kicked its hooves into the air and whinied, accepting Bede’s apology.

Hop stood to his feet.

“Tell you what?” Hop started. “Why don’t we bring out all of our pokemon to play!”

Bede looked around their Wyndon hotel room. 

“Don’t you think this room might be a bit small for them?”

“Nonsense! The more the merrier!”

Hop had already reached for his pokeballs, and tossed them about, bringing Snorlax, Rillaboom, and Corviknight out. Wooloo hopped about at the sight of his teammates and rolled to them to play. Their camaraderie brought joy to Bede’s heart.

“Oh, what the hell.” Bede said as he stood.

Bede threw his team out as well. Duosion, Hatterene, Gothorita. Hop and Bede told their pokemon to play and get along. And get along they did. With the crampedness of the room, they couldn’t do much, but Hop at least had a pack of cards on hand. Even with that, their fun lasted well into the night, before they got tired. Hop and Bede decided to turn in for the night, placing their pokemon in their pokeballs. Bede was staring out of the room window, looking down at the chaos below, as Hop spoke.

“Could have at least given us a room with more than one bed. Do you want it, Bede?” Hop asked.

Bede didn’t give an answer.

“Hello! Earth to Bede!” Hop walked over to grab his shoulder.

Bede sighed.

“How long do you think it will be before this is over?”

“I don’t know. I can call Sonia in the mornin’. She might give us some updates, being on the frontlines and all.”

Bede still stared outside, until Hop patted his shoulder.

“Come. Time for bed. I’m beat!”

Hop walked over, stripping himself of his jacket, and shoes. Bede joined him on the bed, doing the same.

“Did you want the bed?” Hop asked. “I’m cool to sleep on the-”

“No, no. We can share.” Bede said, as he was already crawling under the sheets.

Hop gave a confused look, before joining him. Hop gave a generous amount of distance between them, almost hanging off the edge of the bed. Bede noticed and giggled.

“Don’t be scared, Hop. I won’t bite.”

“That’s...not really what I’m afraid of.” Hop nervously chuckled as he scooted closer to Bede.

“Then what are you afraid of?” Bede said with a smile, as he got closer as well.

“It’s just...I’ve never...slept with anyone like this before.”

“First time, huh?” Bede's smile turned cocky.

“Well, what about you, huh? Is this your first time?” Hop quickly tried to turn the conversation around.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Being a lonely orphan and all.” Bede gave a dramatic sigh.

“Oh...I’m sorry.”

Bede scooted closer, until the two of them could practically feel each other’s heat. Hop gulped down the spit in his mouth.

“Well, goodnight!” Hop threw himself back onto the bed.

Bede nuzzled against his side.

“B-bede?”

“Yes, Hop?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’ve never been this close to anyone before. I think it’s quite nice.” Bede softly whispered into the crook of Hop’s neck. “With the world nearly ending, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.”

Hop rolled onto his side until he was facing Bede. Looking at his face, pleading and smiling. Hop didn’t want to admit it, but he found Bede quite cute like this. Hop and Bede’s faces started to warm as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You’re not just doing this because we might die are you?” Hop asked.

“Honestly...ever since I first saw you...I’ve thought you were very handsome. I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”

Bede’s words put a bright smile on Hop’s face. The same bright smile Bede loved to see.

“Can I kiss you?” Hop asked.

“Of course. You never have to ask!”

Hop wasted no time crashing his lips into Bede’s. The softness of that mouth, always pouting so sweetly, always talking down, enticed him even more. They reveled in the sweetness of each other the whole night.

* * *

The next morning, Hop was the first to awaken. He stretched his arms, and looked at his still sleeping lover. He smiled at his adorable face, and almost reached out to stroke his cheek,until a noise interrupted. It sounded like his Rotom phone. Hop sleepily stumbled his way to his bag on the floor and picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“Hop, it’s me, Sonia. How are you holding up?”

“Oh, Miss Sonia? Yeah, I’m fine.” Hop smiled. “Me and Bede are just fine!”

“That’s good to hear. Unfortunate news, however. You may have to stay in that hotel a bit longer. POVID’s not letting up anytime soon.”

Hop looked back at Bede in the bed, and smiled.

“Oh, well.” Hop sighed. “I guess we can manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Any resemblance to actual gay boys falling in love while in quarantine is purely coincidental.


End file.
